


Cafe's and Blades.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Demon Andrew and Killer Steven. [2]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Contract Killer Steven Lim, Demon Andrew Ilnyckyj, M/M, Steven is tired of Andrew's shit, Talk of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Steven doesn't quite believe Andrew is real. While scoping out a target however, his guardian demon returns.
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Series: Demon Andrew and Killer Steven. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cafe's and Blades.

Steven sat in the back of the cafe. Sunglasses covering his eyes while he watched his new target near the window on the other side of the cafe. 

He’d honestly forgotten all about Andrew. He figured he had been exhausted after a job and had watched one too many horror movies and so his brain had conjured up some sort of...weirdly attractive demon. 

“Who’re we watching?” 

Steven almost jumped out of his skin at the deep voice coming from his left, rounding on Andrew who was lounging against the booth with a raised eyebrow and a lazy grin on his face. 

“Do you mind!?” Steven hissed at Andrew and Andrew shook his head, 

“Not one bit, now, who’re we watching?” 

“Why are you here?” Steven whispered to Andrew harshly. The demon just rolled his eyes, 

“I’m your guardian demon, I’m there, here and everywhere whether you like it or not...now, who are we watching?” 

Steven scowled at Andrew but looked back over at the target, Andrew followed his gaze and nodded with a hum. 

“That’s who” Steven whispered, “client says that he killed his wife in a hit and run and got off free so...wants me to deal with it” 

“As is your job” Andrew said and Steven rolled his eyes, “also explains why this cafe is so cute” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You’re a bit of a fancy boy” 

“I’m not a fancy boy!” Steven exclaimed and Andrew just looked at him, 

“May wanna keep your voice down, only you can see me right now” 

Steven huffed but nodded. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat as he watched the target. Andrew looked between him and Steven, 

“Why don’t you just get him now?” 

“You need to watch them...figure things out which could be used to take them down, I’ll get him soon” 

“You’re a professional huh?” 

Steven just looked over at Andrew, mildly offended the demon had even questioned his professionalism but Andrew just had a shit eating grin on his face. Steven rolled his eyes and went back to watching before the man got up and left. 

Steven waited a few more moments before he got up as well, heading outside and leaving in the direction of his apartment. He could sense Andrew following him. 

“I have questions for you I hope you realize that” Steven said firmly and Andrew shrugged, 

“I figured you might…” 

“Good” Steven said and headed up to his apartment. Andrew walked in and sat down on the same chair he had been when Steven had shot him twice. 

“So, first question” Steven said, “Why...I thought only angels were guardians” 

Andrew shrugged, “Some people get assigned demons, it’s not a judge of your character, moreso...how much protection you’ll need” 

“Okay...uh...why did you reveal yourself to me now?” 

“Once our charges hit a certain age, we can reveal ourselves if we feel we should...it really depends on how long we’ve been watching over you” 

Steven nodded before he suddenly felt his heart drop, “How long have you been watching me?!” 

“Oh calm down, only since you were about twenty” 

Steven did relax at that. Nodding at Andrew, “right so...where will you be staying?” 

“Here” Andrew said and Steven blinked, 

“I beg your pardon” 

“What better way to watch over you and make sure you don’t die than to live with you?” 

“Didn’t you just say you could watch over me from like...hell or something?” 

“Steven, do you really think I want to be stuck in hell?” Andrew asked and Steven slowly shook his head, “Good” 

Steven sighed, “If you need sleep or anything, the guest bedroom is down the hall, second door on the right” he said and walked down to his own bedroom, closing the door and locking it tightly though he figured that if Andrew really wanted in, the door would do little to stop him. 

Steven removed the sunglasses from his face and ran a hand down it. Groaning into his hand before starting to get dressed into comfier clothes. 

Looked like he had a demon living with him, great.


End file.
